


November 3, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled as she walked into a kitchen and viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating sweets.





	November 3, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled as she walked into a kitchen and viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating sweets after he forgot their hide-and-seek game.

THE END


End file.
